Invertido
by asthenia.oet
Summary: A situação continuava estável, mas algo explodia em seu peito. Os pensamentos, os desejos, entre coisas que não conhecia, só sabia que havia uma necessidade com relação a Hinata. E a ela, o sentimento de desistência e incapacidade atingia. (Contém spoilers!) - ShortFic NaruHina - Imagem de capa feita por GgaallaaM, retirada do DeviantART.
1. Proteção

**N/A:** Devo confessar: ultimamente ando muito inspirada para fanfics e oneshots, acho que é por causa da fase "pós-provas" da faculdade, mesmo que ainda tenha que fazer uma. Só quero dizer que essa fic é uma súbita inspiração que veio com o comentário do Kiba a respeito de "Naruto parecer forte perto da Hinata", mas mudei um pouco os fatos. Não será nada de long fic, só terá 4 capítulos, contanto com esse. Espero que gostem. ;)

* * *

**.**

_Ele, Naruto, protetor._

**.**

Dentre tantos sentimentos, sensações, não haveria razões para se sentir da forma que estava se sentindo. Não. Não mesmo. Era uma necessidade – um tanto quanto estúpida, diga-se de passagem – mas algo que não saia mais dele, que na verdade sempre existiu, mas agora era mais forte do que nunca, desde o dia em que ela havia se aberto de tal forma que, era impossível passar despercebido.

A necessidade de proteger. Algo fraterno, de começo, de cuidar, de não deixar cair ou ferir, que nada ultrapassasse ou tocasse a pele alva de Hinata, que Naruto iria matar, ou dar um jeito de aniquilar o infeliz que resolveu fazer aquilo.

Mas era só._ Apenas isso_.

Foi o que ele imaginou sendo suficiente como resposta para a infeliz tentativa dela de tentar salvar ele da morte certa, arriscando-se, e deixando clara a razão da qual era suficiente para sacrificar por ele.

Por _amor_.

Ah, mas que amor mais infortuno, não é? Um amor de infância,_ platônico_, que ela alimentou uma vida inteira para jogar como pedra na cara do loiro, enfraquecido e preso no chão, no meio de uma luta de vida e morte. Resultando no silêncio do panaca "não-sei-o-que-fazer" a quem a declaração se dirigia, e na retidão dela de transformar aquele amor em outra coisa.

Ele? Ele ficaria com aquela necessidade que surgira do nada de protegê-la. A_ imbecil_ tentativa de retribuir a altura o que ela fizera para ele, como se fosse suficiente, a ideia de que Hinata precisava de apoio em um campo de batalha, de mostrar para ela que estava ali, mesmo que a encorajando, com medo que qualquer coisa tocasse um fio de cabelo dela.

A história tomava outro rumo. Essa necessidade nunca – absolutamente _nunca_ - substituiria o amor que ela nutriu uma vida inteira. Ele tinha conhecimento disso. Passava longas horas refletindo a respeito, mas quem é que entendia? Sakura ainda mexia com seus nervos, parcialmente igual ao que fazia quando os dois eram novos. Sakura _ainda_ era a mulher que ele desejava.

Amor era o que ele sentia por Sakura. Mesmo que Hinata mexesse com seus instintos masculinos. Mesmo quando ele descobriu que ela era a garota da lagoa que povoava seus sonhos eróticos. Mesmo que ela fosse mais... _Atrativa que Sakura_.

De repente, não entendia nada.

Mesmo que o Ero-sennin dissesse que mulheres sempre mexiam com todos os sentidos masculinos, aquela loucura estava indo longe demais. Imaginar Hinata – a garotinha que ele prometeu proteger pelo resto de seus dias – de uma forma mais feminina podia mexer com a sua cabeça e outros membros do corpo, não deixando o sangue no lugar certo.

Aquilo tinha que parar.

Hinata é – e seria sempre – alguém da qual ele tinha eterna dívida e gratidão. Alguém que merecia um ótimo discurso na noite em que recebesse o título de Hokage. Que ele lembraria com devoção e carinho sempre, ao lado de sua esposa Sakura, pelo resto dos seus dias.

Para que isso acontecesse, aquilo não podia estar da forma que estava.

Do jeito que ele não parava mais de pensar na Hyuuga. Como ele tinha reparado que a blusa de Hinata mostrava de os seios eram maiores que o de Sakura, e que constantemente andava comparando uma com a outra. Era involuntário. Queria que Hinata o visse o quanto era forte, tinha músculos de ferro e sabia usar das habilidades de shinobi que, com o tempo estava desenvolvendo cada vez mais. Só não entendia – tão pouco tentava entender – o porquê queria mostrar para a Hyuuga o que podia fazer. Ultimamente não se lembrava de ver se Sakura estava assistindo. Hinata estava lá, era suficiente.

A conclusão chegava a clara sua mente, como o fogo de uma vela acessa.

O jogo estava invertido. A proteção, os pensamentos, o modo detalhista de que a olhava, mostrar-se sempre como o mais forte shinobi, protegê-la mesmo que fosse uma kunoichi visivelmente potente.

Não se importava. A menina ainda era frágil aos seus olhos e ele queria estar próximo a ela mesmo que parecesse sempre distante. Estavam no meio da guerra, não poderia agir agora. Por enquanto, só cuidar dela, da sua forma.

O que era aquilo que sentia? Borboletas no estômago?

* * *

Não me perguntem. Também não sei o que foi isso, deu uma vontade de escrever.

Anyway, espero que tenham gostado. Review? :)


	2. Fracasso

**N/A: **Voltei! Rápido demais, eu sei, mas a inspiração veio e eu não deixei escapar. Principalmente depois que eu descobri que peguei DP na matéria mais ridícula possível na faculdade. Quem mandou eu querer fazer justamente a faculdade de média 8? Enfim, nada a ver, espero de gostem! Espero também que o próximo capítulo eu poste tão rápido quanto este. ;)

**Lembrando:** no final estarei respondendo as reviews!

* * *

**_._**

_Ela, Hinata, fracassada._

**_._**

Poderia começar do zero, tentar argumentar, tentar agir. Não tinha por onde começar toda aquela loucura, nem como acabar. Só sabia que havia prometido para si mesma que dali em diante "_estaria do seu lado, de mãos dadas_". Aquilo se repetia diversas vezes em sua cabeça. A sua sensibilidade e a sua razão lutavam entre si, constantemente. Desde quando havia sido "_racional_"?

Alguma característica Hyuuga, além dos olhos, o que era provável.

Seu pai a humilhava sempre que tinha a oportunidade. Mostrava que Hanabi era o exemplo de filha kunoichi. Era como uma faca atravessasse seu coração, perfurando cada vez mais, todas as vezes que se sentia mais fraca ao ouvir os comentários do seu pai. O pior não eram os comentários. No fundo ela sabia que estava certo.

Nem que Naruto dissesse que isso era mentira, ela era_ fraca_.

Fraca para ser a kunoichi que todos queriam que fosse. Um fracasso num campo de batalha, comparado a Neji. Internamente, ela sabia disso. Suas mãos eram delicadas demais para tanta brutalidade, mesmo que seus olhos possuíssem o kekkei genkai mais poderoso de Konoha. Mas, ultimamente, não se sentia tão incomodada com isso. Como num relapso de revolta, não ser exatamente como o pai desejasse a tornasse quem ela fosse. Construísse sua identidade como Hyuuga Hinata, fugindo dos padrões egocêntricos do clã, para ser mais forte como ser humano, e mais sensível para quem precisasse.

Mesmo que nunca achasse alguém que precisasse dela.

Naruto causava cócegas estranhas no seu estômago, um arrepio que paralisava todos os seus nervos, e um descompasso cardíaco que a fazia perder o equilíbrio. Cada uma das sensações levava o vermelho às suas faces e ao resto do corpo. Aquilo era mais que amor. _Devoção_. Porém, era preciso lembrar que todo esse empenho em amá-lo vinha apenas dela. Amava por dois, como pensava. Amava por ele. Abraçar o próprio corpo antes de dormir e tomar para si mais de coragem para esperar por ele. De novo e de novo.

Não sabia se a decepção a atingia depois de tanto tempo por se sentir ainda mais fraca, ou por simplesmente ter perdido a força para continuar as esperanças.

Não que deixasse de amá-lo um dia. Pesava sobre seus ombros o fato de que o amaria pelo resto de sua vida. Podia ser um amor que provinha apenas dela, e era dessa forma, mas não importava. Seguiria assim pelos seus dias, mesmo que nenhuma palavra saísse dos lábios de Naruto, para igualar ao seu "_Eu te amo_" de desespero e vitória. Era um amor altamente egoísta, que havia usado para a construção da sua própria autoestima e motivação – mesmo que não tivesse o resultado que ela esperava – e por isso, com o tempo, ainda alimentaria aquele amor.

Qualquer atitude dele, mesmo que doesse nela, era quase nula. Evitava pensar que talvez um dia ele olhasse para ela da mesma forma que olhasse para Sakura. Que o desejo que Hinata sentia por ele, carnal, pudesse ser retribuído para ela. Justamente a menina fraca de Konoha, que não se encaixaria com o shinobi mais poderoso de todos. Por que querer algo tão _infundado_?

Os olhos dele sempre foram para outra pessoa, depois de anos assim não podia exigir que os mesmos olhos fossem para ela.

A dor, mesmo que forte, começava a se tornar uma muralha, ao poucos, envolta do seu coração. Entristece-se com ele, desejar que no meio de um coração que sempre pertenceu à outra pessoa surgisse um amor para ela, era exigir demais de alguém que tão pouco a conhecia, mesmo que com o tempo a aproximação dos dois fosse cada vez maior. Era necessário sorrir. Sorrir e desejar que ele fosse seguir sua vida de acordo com os seus desejos. Que a mulher que ele tanto desejou o amasse da mesma forma que a própria Hinata amava.

E antes de qualquer coisa, abdicar-se do amor dele.

Transformar toda a esperança em desejo de felicidades para ele. Mesmo que não fizesse bem ao seu coração, sabia que se um dia ele chamasse pelo nome dela, por ajuda, ela atenderia. Entretanto, a paixão se juntaria a aquela vontade de protegê-lo, e tudo seria um amor fraternal sem fim. A paixão ardia em sua pele e ia de encontro à frustração quando algo na sua cabeça gritava que aquilo nunca seria possível._ Nunca_.

A sensação de finalmente abrir os olhos e sentir que não precisava mais, e não desejava que ele retribuísse tudo o que sentia não era ruim. Um alívio – não desses momentâneos, desses que duram – invadiu seu corpo quando percebeu que ele estava próximo de Sakura. Quando desistiu de guardá-lo para si e quis que Sakura pudesse amá-lo.

Mesmo quando se declarava para ele, sentia seus pés sendo seu único apoio. Apenas ela mesma poderia se apoiar naquele amor, não tinha porquê esperar qualquer reação dele.

Desistir e fracassar nunca haviam sido tão libertadores quanto agora.

* * *

_Aí estão!_

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Haha, bem isso! Obrigada por favoritar! Que bom que gostou. :)

**nishitani: **Awn, obrigada, de coração! São reviews assim que me motivam a escrever!

**Kaah** **Hyuuga: **Adoro suas reviews! *-* a gente compartilha o mesmo amor por NaruHina. 3 Espero que tenha gostado desse segundo capítulo!

**Wonderje:** Obrigadaa! Espero que continue acompanhando :)

**_._**

**_T_**orçam para que eu continue me inspirando assim e consiga escrever, assim como eu torço, haha.

Até o próximo!


	3. Indiferença

**N/A**: Demorei para atualizar essa fic, mas aí está. Ultimamente ando com a cabeça mais em Back To Start, mas ontem a inspiração veio e saiu esse capítulo (revisei, mas mesmo assim pode conter erros). Vocês se lembram que eu disse que essa fic teria só 4 capítulos? Pois é, acho que vai ter mais que isso, mas não será muito longa. Resolvi fazer um sistema de uso de palavras como ideia central, então no começo da fic sempre terá a definição de alguma palavra. Já vi isso em fics antes e achei legal! Aaah, tem spoilers do mangá no capítulo! No final estarei respondendo as reviews lindas de vocês. :)

* * *

.

**Indiferença**  
_sf_ (_lat indifferentia_)** 1** Qualidade de indiferente.** 2** Desatenção, frieza.** 3 **Desinteresse, negligência, apatia.** 4** Desprendimento.

.

Os leves ferimentos que surgiram na altura de seu ombro começaram a incomodar ao carregar toras de madeira na reconstrução de Konoha. Naruto ouviu Kakashi-sensei exclamar alguma coisa sobre "vá para a tenda cuidar desse ferimento", e assim fez, antes que o corte piorasse. O chakra da Kyuubi cuidaria daquele ferimento em poucos segundos, mas preferiu ir à tenda. Precisava descansar por alguns instantes. Ele sabia que aquela tenda da qual estava indo em direção era a que Hinata estava. Eles a escalaram para esse tipo de serviço, de enfermagem, porque as mãos dela eram delicadas e tinham o cuidado. Foi isso que pensou assim que soube que a Hyuuga estaria na enfermagem juntamente com Sakura.

Agora ele sabia que as mãos dela eram macias e delicadas.

Foi um toque forte para o momento, um toque repentino. Mas foi aquele toque que trouxe coragem para que ele continuasse a luta. Ele não soube a razão emocional da qual precisava tocá-la, mas não seria nada mal ter as mãos dela, delicadas, sobre sua pele novamente, mesmo que tocando uma ferida, mais uma vez.

A tenda estava aberta e próxima a uma maca improvisada, Hinata mexia em alguns objetos médicos. Ele entrou cautelosamente, observando-a por alguns segundos, até que ela percebesse a sua entrada.

"Hey, Hinata!"

"N-Naruto-kun... Entre."

O Uzumaki entrou devagar e se sentou sobre a maca. Eles conversaram sobre assuntos triviais, enquanto Naruto abria sua jaqueta, sinalizando onde estava o ferimento. Ela se envergonhou e virou o rosto, mas logo se aproximou de Naruto. Tocou-lhe o ombro ferido, ele soltou um grunhido de dor e ela passou a esfregar uma pomada gelada, mas refrescante.

Ele começou a notar que a velocidade que Hinata tinha para cuidar de ferimentos como aquele, não se comparava a Sakura. Ela era devagar, e Sakura faria aquele mesmo serviço com a metade do tempo do qual Hinata levava. Mas isso não o incomodava. Sentado na maca enquanto os dedos dela percorriam pelo ferimento, dava a ele uma sensação aconchegante, além de aproximar o seu corpo no dela, podendo sentir a respiração nervosa da morena. Achava curioso quando ela tinha as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas, quando gaguejava... Droga! Tudo isso estava tomando um rumo que ele não esperava.

Observava o rosto de Hinata. Os lábios tinham um desenho delicado, finos e rosados. Um contraste com a pele pálida, o que a tornava atraente. A combinação de uma personalidade tímida, e uma aparência que causava curiosidade e a necessidade de conhecer um pouco mais, até onde a inocência dela alcançava. Sorriu internamente. Ultimamente os ensinos do Ero-sennin estavam sendo úteis, quando o assunto era refletir sobre as mulheres. Havia adquirido uma mania estranha com relação à Hinata. Ele adorava refletir sobre ela.

A vontade de encurtar a distância dos corpos criou uma sensação dentro dele de que Naruto deveria fazer alguma coisa. Foi impensado e ele mal pode calcular seus movimentos quando uma de suas mãos foi parar no cotovelo de Hinata. Ele a puxou com força, impedindo que ela continuasse a cuidar de seu ferimento, fazendo com o corpo de Hinata inclinasse sobre o corpo do Uzumaki, aproximando a respiração desesperada de Hinata aos olhos dele, que observava toda a extensão do rosto da Hyuuga, de forma detalhada.

O susto havia sido grande, impedindo de evitar a dificuldade de falar e a gagueira. Os lábios dele estavam próximos de seu rosto, a mão segurava firme o cotovelo dificultando caso ela quisesse fugir. _Fugir_. Ela precisava estar longe do toque dele. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele aproximou ainda mais seu rosto ao dela que estava extremamente avermelhado.

"Eu gosto de ver você ficar vermelha quando está perto de mim."

Ele sorriu, admirando-a. O rosto de Hinata passou a adquirir um tom mais forte de escarlate. As pernas passaram a ficar bambas, e as palavras proferidas por Naruto começaram a rodear pela sua cabeça. Ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto sobre o cotovelo de Hinata e seus dedos foram subindo até o meio de seu braço. Inclinou seu rosto ainda mais próximo dela, enquanto a Hyuuga observava seus movimentos com os olhos arregalados.

Lembrou-se, rapidamente, da promessa que havia feito a si mesma. Poucos segundos eram o suficiente para lhe refrescar a mente, com a ideia de _desistência_, abdicar qualquer paixão pelo loiro, assim como havia prometido, anteriormente. Lembrou-se também do olhar dele a Sakura, do abraço que ela deu a ele de alívio por estar são e salvo da guerra, ao final de tudo, e de uma conversa de Kiba com Shino que ouviu as escondidas, a respeito de uma declaração da Haruno a ele.

Sakura. Ele a amava.

A ideia assombrou sua mente, que resultou na fuga das mãos dele sobre ela. Tropeçou em uma mesa com objetos médicos, enquanto Naruto a observava fugir, sem entender. O rapaz pensou em dizer alguma coisa a ela, mas a Hyuuga havia sido mais rápida. A gagueira excessiva e o estado aparente de nervosismo do qual ela estava não o impediu de ouvir o que ela lhe dizia.

"E-eu c-chamarei Sakura-chan p-para cuidar desse machucado."

E saiu em disparada da tenda. Os passos rápidos e tropeços foram substituídos por passos firmes. Uma dor encheu seu peito e começou a sentir os ombros tensos, e a cabeça latejava. Não sabia atribuir todas essas sensações ao sentimento de impotência com relação dos sentimentos de Naruto a Sakura, ou então a sensação de que finalmente estava abrindo mão de qualquer futura relação amorosa que poderia ter com Naruto, mesmo que seu amor fosse infinitamente destinado a ele.

Antes que conseguisse sair de perto das outras barracas, passou a olhar para os lados procurando por Sakura. Encontrou os olhos de Sakura que veio até ela, identificando que Hinata a estava procurando. A Haruno se aproximou mais dela e notou a pele corada, mesmo Hinata adquirindo uma postura mais séria. Antes que pudesse perguntar a Hyuuga se ela estava bem, ouviu o pedido que a mesma a fazia.

"N-Naruto-kun está precisando de um curativo, Sakura-chan. Ele já está na tenda."

Sakura não teve tempo de falar qualquer coisa. Hinata já se encontrava longe dela, com os passos apressados, fugindo do local. Hinata foi em busca de algum lugar ou um lugar vazio, longe das tendas, do qual achou logo em seguida, e ali, ao sentir-se confortável, pode pensar nos últimos acontecimentos. Na aproximação de Naruto, nas lembranças, e no seu sentimento de desistência. Permitiu-se entristecer ao que estava acontecendo, mas as lágrimas demoraram a descer pela sua face e a frase dele ressoava pela sua mente. Aquele amor ardia sob a tua pele.

**_-/-_**

Sakura entrou na tenda e viu que Naruto parecia bastante distraído. Antes que ele pudesse cumprimentá-la, a voz dela foi mais forte.

"O que você fez para a Hinata?"

Naruto abriu a boca e tentou sibilar alguma coisa, mas logo voltou a fechar. Ele estava, assim como Sakura, tentando entender o que havia acontecido. O porquê dela ter escapado dele, a sua reação assustada quando ele pretendia, finalmente, beijá-la pela primeira vez. Afinal, não era isso o que ela queria? Ficou calado, refletindo a respeito do que havia acontecido. Sakura mantinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Ela torcia para que Hinata e Naruto se resolvessem. O amor que ela sentia por ele o fazia merecedor. E ela entendia bem o que Hinata sentia. Bem até demais.

"Sakura-chan?"

Naruto a despertou dos seus pensamentos, enquanto finalizava o curativo sobre o ferimento. Ela assentiu, indicando que o estava ouvindo e que podia continuar a falar. Ele observou qualquer ponto e continuou:

"Você nunca agiu assim perto do Teme, não é? Quer dizer... Você não fugia dele como Hinata parece fazer comigo."

Foi impossível esconder o rubor que surgiu na face. Tanto dele pela pergunta, quanto dela pelo desconforto. Naruto sabia que Sakura amava Sasuke, que sofria por isso. Mesmo que ele soubesse que talvez a sua amiga ficasse constrangida pela curiosidade, ele precisava saber. Não que aquilo fosse importante, afinal, o seu grande amor era Sakura. Não era? Mas, ele gostaria de saber o que acontecia com Hinata. E, talvez, Sakura pudesse lhe explicar.

Ela parou de fazer o curativo em Naruto e o olhou. Parecia que finalmente ele tinha aberto os olhos e enxergado a Hyuuga. Mesmo que doesse falar sobre seus sentimentos com relação ao Sasuke, decidiu falar.

"Porque ele nunca me deu motivo pra isso."

"O que quer dizer, 'ttebayo?"

Sakura sorriu e se sentiu como uma mãe, ao olhar e perceber a atenção que Naruto estava a observando. Ponderou por alguns instantes e continuou a falar, depois de um longo suspiro:

"Ele sempre foi indiferente a mim, Naruto, afinal ele nunca se importou. Mas você nunca foi indiferente a ela. Mesmo não sabendo o que ela sentia... Você nunca foi indiferente a Hinata."

Sua cabeça parou no tempo, assim que ouviu o que Sakura havia lhe dito. Então, era isso. No final das contas as gagueiras, o nervosismo e as fugas, eram culpa dele. Somente dele. Porque Naruto sabia que o que Sakura disse era a mais pura verdade. Era assim, sempre assim, sem entender o porquê, ou entender a importância que dava a ela. Naruto só sabia que nunca era indiferente a Hinata.

* * *

_Reviews respondidas!_

.

**Kaah Hyuuga**: Aaaaah que bom que gostou! *-* Eu queria mesmo fazer alguma coisa a cara dos dois. Eu acho que MUITA coisa ainda vai acontecer no mangá com eles, e eu imaginei como será que ele sentia em relação a ela... E saiu isso! HUASHUAHU, Hinata é linda mesmo, mãs não enxerga isso. :/ NaruHina é vida s2 [2] UHAHSHUA. Então, acho que será mais que 4 capítulos, não tenho certeza... Mas será curtinha! o/ eu adoro tuas reviews! haha. Me escreva sempre, eu vou amar! o/ muuuitos beijos e que venha mais inspiração! s2

**Rashomon**: É sim, é a primeira vez! E por que não enviou review na Back To Start? ): UHASUAU, aaah, valeu mesmo! Fico feliz que goste do que eu escrevo! Aaaawn, tá perdoado(a) depois desse elogio! haha. Obrigada pela review! Vou tentar atualizar com frequência! A Back To Start não vai ficar abandonada como antes, e vou tentar fazer o mesmo com essa. o/ See ya! :)

**Wonderje**: Isso SEMPRE vai acontecer, ela ama muito ele! O problema são os "empecilhos" que aparecem e deixam ela insegura. O Naruto vai ter que dar um jeito nisso. Eu acho que ele precisa mostrar pra ela que realmente se importa. Obrigada pela review! s2

**chibionigiri**: Obrigada, de coração! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Isso aê, torça por ela! UHAUHSAHUS, aí volto o quanto antes! haha. Obrigada pela review! :)

.

Beijos, e até a próxima! Vou tentar voltar o quanto antes! x)


	4. Desejo

**N/A:** Gente bonita! Como estão? Demorei, mas consegui escrever um novo capítulo pra_ Invertido_. Fiquei um bom tempo sem inspiração pra essa fic, mas aí está! Esse será, PROVAVELMENTE, o penúltimo capítulo. Ainda não sei exatamente como vai ser o próximo, mas enfim... Já está na fase final. Eu não vou por letras de música nessa fic, mas eu confesso que esse capítulo todo foi inspirado numa música do The Cure, A Letter To The Elise, que é liiinda, e eu recomendo que ouçam a música (sou suspeita pra falar porque souapaixonada pela banda), ou então só deem uma olhada na letra dela. É a cara da Hinata! Anyway, voltando ao capítulo, espero que gostem! ;)

* * *

**Desejo**

_(ê) sm (baixo-lat desidiu) _**1 **Ação de desejar. **2 **O que se deseja. **3 **Anseio, aspiração veemente. **4 **Cobiça.

.

Um sorriso de escárnio surgiu nos seus lábios com a cena nada agradável.

Os olhos estavam focados nos cabelos róseos de sua colega, que se movimentava rápido. Ele apreciava o modo como ela fazia tudo, ajudando não apenas nos atendimentos médicos, mas também aos novos recortes e detalhes que irão pertencer aos objetos de enfeites do festival de primavera de Konoha que se aproximava. E a cena não poderia ser mais desanimadora. Rock Lee se animava com lápis e penas nas mãos, desenhando sobre algumas folhas de sedas folhas de árvores curvadas de linhas grossas, enquanto Sakura as recortava. O sorriso dele com a presença dela, e o sorriso dela, não só pelo modo engraçado que o aprendiz de Gai Sensei se esforçava pelo seu serviço, mas também a reação da notícia que chegara ao loiro, que apreciava a cena, e a Haruno. Sasuke pagaria pelo o que havia feito e seria libertado da prisão de Konoha, da qual se encontrava até aquele devido momento.

Era real. O time sete estava de volta, com os integrantes fundadores e com todo o entusiasmo de Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura. E também com toda a carga emocional inicial, o amor eterno de Sakura, o descontentamento de Naruto por não poder tê-la, e a indiferença de Sasuke. E era por essa razão que o sorriso triste do loiro enfeitava seu rosto, que se animava com os velhos tempos que estavam de volta, mas também com a triste realidade que o esperava. Levantou-se e foi até os dois que estavam com aquele serviço cômico. Foi até Sakura, que parecia concentrada no que estava fazendo, com os recortes, e pensou por um breve momento que talvez ela precisasse de ajuda. E com o pensamento de que "Seria uma ótima desculpa para eu me aproximar dela...".

"Hai, Naruto!"

"Hai Sakura-chan. Vocês precisam de ajuda?"

Ela deu um sorriso mínimo nos lábios, negando com a cabeça. Rock Lee parecia atrapalhado demais desenhando uma folha, sem nem notar a presença do Uzumaki ali. Aproveitando que Lee estava concentrado demais em qualquer outra coisa, Naruto respirou fundo se preparando para o que estava prestes a dizer. Ensaiou qualquer discurso durante a manhã na frente do espelho, mas se esqueceu de tudo o que havia pensado em dizer. Mesmo se esquecendo, resolveu arriscar.

"É... Sakura-chan?"

Ela olhou o rosto do rapaz que parecia estar próximo demais. Seu rosto enrubesceu de leve, e ela segurou a respiração por alguns segundos. Respondendo um breve "sim", deu continuidade para que Naruto falasse.

"Você quer ir comigo ao festival?"

A surpresa havia sido grande, e ela não pode fingir que não. Abriu a boca tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não disse nada. Olhando para frente, viu por cima dos ombros de Naruto alguém conhecido atrás dele. Era Kiba, ao longe, conversando com Hinata, os dois também estavam próximos, e como um estalo algo surgira na mente da Haruno.

"Você sabe com quem Kiba vai ao festival?"

Disse, voltando a atenção aos papéis que estava recortando, com um sorriso pretencioso nos lábios. Sem entender, Naruto olhou para sua colega de time com um ar de dúvida. Sabendo que naquele presente momento ela não iria responder a sua pergunta, continuou com o assunto que ela começara, mas deixar que o assunto inicial morresse.

"Não... Mas o quê isso tem-"

"Hinata. Ele chamou a Hinata-chan pra ir com ele. Eles formam um casal bonito, não acha?"

Ele se silenciou. Olhou por alguns segundos no rosto de Sakura, que continuava entretida com os recortes que estava fazendo. Sua cabeça ficou vazia por um momento e algo ressoava de maneira repetitiva. Casal. Kiba e Hinata sendo um casal. Ele ponderou por um momento observando o nada e como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Sakura, olhou para trás. Lá estava Kiba, Akamaru e Hinata enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre alguma coisa.

"Você acha?", perguntou a Sakura, ainda observando cena dos dois.

"Eu sempre achei que Kiba gostasse dela." Rock Lee disse, enquanto continuava tentando desenhar uma folha, que parecia mais um círculo, e de repente estava atento a conversa de Sakura e Naruto "Neji desconfiava também. Eu acho Kiba um cara legal..."

Antes que continuasse a sua teoria sobre "O fogo da juventude em Kiba", Rock Lee foi interrompido quando Naruto de afastou dele e Sakura, e passou a caminhar com uma expressão fechada e carrancuda, do lado oposto dos dois integrantes do time oito. Sakura deixou escapar um riso baixo, com uma das mãos tapando os lábios.

"O que deu nele, Sakura-chan?"

"Já ouviu falar na expressão 'cair a ficha?'", disse Sakura, num tom animado.

**–/-**

Ele tentou se concentrar em qualquer coisa, mas não conseguiu. No final de tudo, havia desistido de tentar convencer Sakura, mais uma vez, de ir ao festival com ele. Sua cabeça trabalhava a mil, em qualquer outra coisa. Ou então em apenas uma: Casal. Kiba e Hinata um casal. Kiba e Hinata juntos no festival. Kiba e Hinata namorando. Kiba e Hinata fazendo... Colocou as mãos na cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Já era o dia do festival e estivesse ele preparado ou não, o casal do ano estaria lá.

Ele nunca havia pensado em Hinata e Kiba daquela forma. Os dois estavam sempre próximos, assim como ele e Sakura. Mas não que os dois pudessem ter alguma coisa. Igual ele e Sakura poderiam ter como ele desejava. Talvez, ele pensou, talvez Neji estivesse certo em achar que Kiba tinha algum interesse Hinata, mas ele não se esquecia que Neji havia dito a ele antes de morrer que a vida dele era de Hinata.

Ou seja, Neji entendia do que acontecia a sua volta mais do que ele imaginava.

Olhou-se de novo no espelho. Arrumou o casaco que usava sempre, passou os dedos nos cabelos o arrepiando ainda mais e decidiu não pensar mais a respeito de Hinata ou Kiba. Ou os dois juntos. Aquilo estava fervendo seus miolos e ele teria que se acalmar. Saiu de sua casa rumo ao festival.

As cores estavam lindas e chamativas, além dos detalhes em vermelho e rosa das barracas, na rua havia fios pendurados, e a decoração estava delicada. Naruto observou, maravilhado, a todos os detalhes, o modo como os enfeites deixavam aquela decoração tradicional japonesa ainda mais bonita. De longe, pode reconhecer Tenten conversando algo com Chouji, que engolia um espetinho de camarão. Aproximou-se dos dois após o cumprimento e notou que Tenten estava dentro de uma barraca, dobrando alguns papéis de seda de cor rosa bebê. Chouji parecia ocupado demais com o seu espetinho, enquanto Naruto observava o modo delicado com que Tenten dobrava os papéis.

"Não sabia que você fazia origami, Tenten."

"É sim Naruto, desde criança eu faço. Esse é um tsuru, uma ave sagrada."

"Existe uma lenda desses tsurus, não existe?" Chouji olhou com um ar de dúvida, enquanto a morena continuava dobrando os papéis.

"Sim Chouji... É uma lenda muito bonita."

Naruto prestava atenção em Tenten, mas não deixou de notar que ao longe estava Hinata, caminhando rumo a uma barraca, sozinha. Parecia observar alguns doces da barraca, e o que mais aliviou ao loiro foi o fato dela não estar acompanhada. Observou por alguns instantes, mas logo voltou a sua atenção a Tenten, que chamara seu nome.

"Você conhece?"

"Conhece o quê?", disse o loiro, com cara de dúvida.

"A lenda dos mil tsurus."

Naruto respondeu com uma expressão de dúvida e Tenten pode entender que assim como Chouji – mesmo que tivesse citado a lenda, não a conhecia – Naruto também não sabia do que se tratava.

"A lenda diz que os tsurus vivem mil anos, e que se você fizer mil tsurus pensando em um desejo, ele se realiza."

"Qualquer desejo?", respondeu Chouji.

"Sim, qualquer desejo. Mas só se você dobrar mil tsurus, igual a esse que eu estou dobrando."

Nas mãos de Tenten acabava de ficar pronto mais um tsuru. O loiro observou aquilo e olhou mais uma vez ao longe Hinata, que caminhava distraidamente na direção oposta a a que ele estava. Sorriu de canto e pediu a Tenten um tsuru. A morena deu a ele, e o mesmo de despediu dos amigos e saiu dali. Ele já sabia o que fazer.

**–/-**

A noite estava linda e ela não podia negar. Os enfeites, colocados com carinho em cada canto de Konoha chamou a atenção de Hinata, que observava atenta. Decidiu não ir com Kiba e Shino para o festival, e preferiu ir sozinha, enquanto se distraía com a decoração. Sorriu ao ver longe, alguns de seus colegas rirem e conversarem animadamente. Pensou em se aproximar, mas preferiu não ir. Sabia que talvez ali estivesse o rapaz do qual ela vinha fugindo nas últimas semanas.

Naruto. Fugia dele para que o coração não pesasse mais, para não abrir mais feridas que carregava. Quando alguém lhe dizia que ele estava nas termas, ela não ia. Em algum campo de treinamento, ou então chegando no prédio da Hokage, no hospital, ela passava longe de todos esses locais. Não ia ao Ichiraku, ou nos lugares que sabia que ele frequentava há dias. E por esse motivo, não o via há algum tempo.

Não que isso tivesse diminuído o que ela sentia por ele, mas estranhamente aquilo havia amenizado a dor que sentia em questão a desistência. Olhou mais uma vez alguns enfeites e se sentou em um banco que dava a vista um jardim florido.

Ele observou a Hyuuga se sentar e esperou alguns segundos até se aproximar. Sabia que ultimamente não a tinha visto, e estava com a sensação de que ela parecia cada vez mais distante. Respirou fundo e caminhou lentamente até o banco. Hinata olhava distraída a lua, até que notou alguém se sentar do lado dela. Instantaneamente virou seu rosto e se surpreendeu ao ver Naruto sentado ali, olhando para ela com seu sorriso aberto. Sorriso do qual ela fugia nos últimos dias, mas que agora, tão próximo dela, era difícil desviar a atenção dele.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!"

"O-ohayo N-Naruto-kun."

"Como está? Faz tempo que não nos vemos, 'ttebayo."

Ela fechou as mãos em cima de suas pernas e tentou manter uma postura ereta, enquanto o loiro estava relaxado. Forçou um sorriso nos lábios, e o conhecia bem para saber que ele não a deixaria em paz tão cedo.

"E-eu estou bem. E você?"

"Ah, tô bem também. Hinata, você conhece a lenda dos mil tsurus?"

Ela forçou a memória, mas não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Olhou para ele que mantinha o sorriso alegre e despojado. Torcia, internamente, que ele fosse embora o quanto antes. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"É uma lenda bem legal", disse, tirando o bolso o tsuru que Tenten havia feito e dado a ele. "Funciona assim: você deve dobrar mil tsurus, igual a esse que eu estou segurando, pensando em um desejo, algo que você queira muito. Quando você terminar de dobrar mil tsurus, seu desejo vai se realizar."

Naruto pegou uma das mãos de Hinata, que corava violentamente enquanto o Uzumaki a tocava, e entregou o origami a ela. Ela ficou sem palavras por alguns minutos, e sabendo disso, ele resolveu prolongar o assunto.

"Se você tiver um desejo que ainda não se realizou, ou posso te ajudar..."

Ele sorriu e se aproximou um pouco mais dela, que continuava imóvel apenas observando o loiro cada vez mais perto. O rosto já estava vermelho, e o corpo tremia. Ele só deixava a situação ainda mais difícil para ela.

"Existem c-coisas..", começou ela, tomando coragem para falar, e tentando manter seu corpo firme e estático, "C-coisas que não podem acontecer... Nem com mil tsurus ou então.. C-com t-todos os tsurus do mundo."

Ele se manteve em silêncio enquanto observava o desespero de Hinata ao tentar falar. Assustou-se quando ela, assim que terminou de falar, pousou na palma da mão do loiro o tsuru que ele tinha acabado de dar a ela. Ela estava devolvendo o presente.

"No momento, o que eu preciso eu não quero. Não seria bonito usar tsurus pra conseguir algo que eu não desejo... E sim q-que eu necessito. E não é algo digno de uma lenda tão bonita..."

"Se você não quer não faça, Hinata-chan."

Ele olhou firme aos olhos da Hyuuga que se segurava ao máximo para não chorar, e ela sustentou o mesmo olhar. Vendo que não ia aguentar por muito tempo, levantou-se e olhou para o loiro, com um sorriso triste.

"Use esse tsuru para realizar um desejo seu... E-eu não preciso. C-com licença Naruto-kun."

Saiu às pressas, mais uma vez, deixando um loiro com o olhar intrigado e sem reação alguma, que guardou o tsuru no bolso. Talvez, ele tivesse que descobrir outras coisas além de desejos e origamis, enquanto a via caminhar longe dele, e não tinha coragem de pedir para que Hinata voltasse.

* * *

**_R_**espondendo as reviews liindas!

.

_Wonderje_: Awn, mas eu estou de volta! Eu sumo mas eu volto, haha. É então... A Hinata tá muito, mas muito confusa. Ela acha que o Naruto ama a Sakura, e enquanto ele mesmo não se convencer disso, ele não vai convencer ninguém. Então, se você leu esse capítulo vai saber o que aconteceu com o Sasuke. Pensei em deixar ele de fora, mas é impossível... Ele é charmoso demais pra isso. UHAHUS. Obrigada pela review! Espero que continue gostando! :)

.

_nishitani_: Obrigadaaa! Pode deixar que vou continuar escrevendo, não se preocupe! Espero que continue agradando! :)

.

_Mars_: Aaaawn, obrigadaaa, de verdade! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Continue acompanhando, e me diz o que acha! haha ;)

.

_Kaah Hyuuga_: AIMEUDEUS, que review mais liiiiinda, de verdade! Amei a parte do NaruHina perfection! 3 vindo de uma fã assídua de NaruHina isso é muito pra mim, juro. Eu estou tentando deixar o máximo fiel ao mangá, espero que esteja conseguindo! UHAHUS, talvez agora o próximo será o último, por enquanto não sei. Você tem outro capítulo de Back To Start pra ler, haha, quando puder dá uma chegada lá! Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! Tenho certeza que com uma review dessa, vou ter muita inspiração! Até o próximo! ;)

.

Beijos gente linda, e até o próximo! 3


	5. Rendição

**N/A:** E olhem só who is back? \o Como estão gente linda? Voltei para o último capítulo de_ Invertido_. Eu já tinha avisado desde o começo que essa era uma fic bem curta, e eu espero que vocês entendam. Eu tava super desanimada com ela, é engraçado como tem leitor que desaparece de repente. Mas os poucos que continuam acompanhando me fizeram voltar. Sem contar os leitores que precisam de óleo de peroba na cara pela cara de pau de ler a fic, favoritar e não se dão ao trabalho nem de deixar uma review. Enfim, espero que esse final tenha atingido a expectativa de vocês! No final da fic, respostas das reviews. :)

* * *

.

**Rendição**

**_sf_** (**_render+ação_**) **1** Ação ou efeito de render ou render-se. **2** **_ant _**Redenção, resgate.

.

Os dias seguidos foram calmos e amenos, assemelhando-se ao clima. A falta de missões e, estranhamente, a falta de sono, fazia com que Naruto pudesse apreciar mais toda aquela sensação de paz e credibilidade a Konoha, que aos poucos ia voltando às atividades de antes, com os comércios e as moradias se reconstruindo. Passeava pelas ruas, indo ao prédio da Hokage e até as algumas construções que talvez precisassem de ajuda. Mas na verdade, a iminente situação pós-guerra trazia a sensação de paz, e mesmo que isso não soasse bem, paz significa que shinobis como o Uzumaki ficassem sem trabalho, sem missão, e logo também sem ter o que fazer.

A cabeça vazia dava espaços a outros tipos de pensamento, deixando o loiro mais confuso ao tentar colocar as próprias emoções em ordem, porém, era em vão. Ele tinha o dom de não ser compreensivo o bastante com o que acontecia com o psicológico das pessoas justamente por não entender o próprio. Por não saber o que fazer na maioria das situações, ainda mais quando se tratava de amor. Ressoava, repetia, mas o som da palavra em sua cabeça não trazia nada mais do que um bolo na garganta e o pressentimento de que estava fazendo alguma coisa errada. Ficava ainda mais vivo quando ele viu Hinata se afastar dele com passos apressados na noite do festival, e depois o olhar preocupado de Sakura, que apareceu ali próximo do banco que estava sentado, perguntando se ele estava bem.

Só se lembrava de que saiu dali as pressas, sem saber o que dizer, fazer, ou simplesmente pensar em relação a tudo. Ele estava rendido. Rendeu-se a toda aquela confusão, a ebulição de tudo dentro do peito, e a incapacidade de agir com Hinata, de tentar esquecer o que ela havia feito por ele. Afinal, no final de tudo, ela não ganhou nada com isso. Reconhecimento, agradecimento, carinho, ou sequer um sorriso. Ele não podia presentea-la quando ele não fazia ideia de como deveria se sentir. Ou como realmente se sentia.

Apalpou os bolsos quando algo lhe pinicava a pele, e achou o tsuru do qual Tenten havia dobrado para ele. Olhou e um sorriso amarelo apareceu nos lábios. Desejo. Ele tinha um sinal de desejo em mãos. Podia pedir a aqueles pássaros de papel de seda que finalmente pudesse tocar o coração de Sakura e ter o amor dela. Estranhamente, aquela ideia parecia absurda e sem qualquer nexo. Ele sabia que nunca a Haruno poderia amá-lo. Não quando só havia Sasuke quem preenchia o quesito amado dela. Ele aceitou isso, não só por agora, mas por todos os momentos que ambos passaram. Aceitou de bom grado, porque mesmo sem saber o que era exatamente aquele amor, ele sabia que era insubstituível e, além de tudo, forte demais para ser esquecido. Mesmo que mil tsurus foram dobrados cuidadosamente para isso.

Mas talvez ele tivesse outro desejo a ser realizado e aqueles mil tsurus pudessem ajudar. Talvez todos eles pudessem esclarecer tudo o que passava com ele, mostrar o que fazer, como até poderia deixar claro de qual forma poderia se aproximar de Hinata, de ajudá-la naquela tal necessidade dela, e tirar isso dela, curioso pelo modo que isso o incomodava. Ele então se renderia, perguntaria do que ela precisava, e unicamente, o que ela queria. Ele sorriu mais uma vez, aberto e determinado, agarrou entre os dedos o origami sem se importar em amassar.

**–/-**

Sentiu o corpo cansar e pesar. Sentiu as mãos fraquejarem e o golpe contra a tora a sua frente falhar. Os olhos se fecharam fortemente, e as pernas amoleceram. Percebeu que o seu emocional afetava cada célula de seu corpo, perdendo não só a concentração, como também a vontade de continuar com aquele treino exaustivo e, aparentemente, inútil. Sorriu, triste, e decidiu encostar as costas a tora atrás de si, respirou fundo, afastando os fios azulados grudados no rosto por causa do suor. Ofegava pelo cansaço, do corpo, da alma, da situação.

Hinata não se permitia afundar naquela angústia de um amor não correspondido, mas acabou por se render, quando o pensamento lhe preencheu a cabeça, juntamente com as lembranças daquela conversa estranha que tivera com Naruto, dias atrás. Ela possuía uma parte de si que gostava de lembrar-se de cada pedaço, dos olhos dele, dos fios de cabelo que caiam na testa, fora de ordem, e também, daquele sorriso de dentes brancos que resultava em uma dor incômoda no coração dela. Aquilo era doído e lhe enchia o peito de mágoa. Mas não conseguia mais chorar e lamentar. O seu rosto só estava úmido devido ao suor, sem qualquer gosto salgado de lágrimas. Ela continuou sentada, tomando mais fôlego para se levantar e ir para o seu o clã.

Observou os seus dedos, e mentalmente anotou que precisava colocar mais bandagens, para evitar pequenos arranhões em sua pele. Quando tirou os olhos da própria mão, e voltou a olhar para frente, não tinha como se espantar mais. Naruto estava a sua frente, agachado, com um sorriso espontâneo nos lábios.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!"

Ele ouviu seu nome sair como um susto dos lábios dela, e também observou uma coloração vermelha preencher o rosto pálido da moça. Ele não podia negar, adorava ver o que ele podia causar nela, apenas por estar presente, próximo. Seu sorriso diminuiu escondendo os dentes, mas ele ainda mantinha uma expressão travessa no rosto.

"Hinata-chan, vem comigo!"

Ele pegou uma das mãos dela, fazendo com que a morena se levantasse, de supetão. Ela estava cada vez mais envergonhada, e ele continuava puxando com a mão a dela, falando entre os passos apressados de ambos.

"Você disse que precisa de uma coisa, não é? Então eu vou te ajudar, 'ttebayo! Eu também estou precisando, e acho que a gente pode se ajudar!"

Ela nada respondeu e continuou a observar o modo possessivo com que ele puxava uma das mãos. Afinal, o que era tudo aquilo? Aquela aproximação repentina, justamente quando havia desistido dele? Resolveu não pensar muito a respeito, mas pode sentir as maçãs do rosto corarem ainda mais, assim que Naruto foi subindo com ela, em passos mais lentos, para o próprio apartamento.

Hinata continuou calada e Naruto enfiou as mãos no bolso a procura da própria chave. Ele parecia estar mais alegre, no entanto, ela viu que ele estava nervoso ao constatar que ele tremia. Pensou em perguntar se ele estava bem, mas desistiu. Ele abriu a porta de seu apartamento e seguido de um suspiro de alívio, sinalizou com a mão para que ela entrasse. A Hyuuga deu um passo incerto, e em um segundo tudo mudou. Ele acabara de acender a luz do cômodo do qual os dois se encontravam, e a sua surpresa não podia ser maior.

Cada canto, desde a parede até o chão, nos móveis e em todo o lugar, fios estavam pendurados, enfeitados de tsurus. Pequenos, grandes, que variavam entre a cor azul, amarelo, rosa, roxo, verde, vermelho e na sua maioria, laranja. Ela colocou a mão na boca, sem acreditar, e reparou em cada origami pendurado no local. As luzes que entravam pela janela refletiam nos papéis de seda pendurados, deixando o lugar mais colorido.

Naruto a olhou, encantado, talvez pela simplicidade dela em reparar em cada detalhe mínimo do lugar, e seu sorriso se abria cada vez mais. Mesmo que durante sua vida nunca fora capaz de saber como classificar cada sentimento que carregava no peito, devido a sua solidão, ele sabia que tudo o que sentia em relação a morena a sua frente não se tratava apenas de gratidão. Ele se lembrava como o coração acelerava rápido com Sakura, e como se assemelhava a sensação que sentia naquele momento. Lembrava-se também que suas mãos não mais suavam ao pensar em tocar a Haruno, mas como estavam suadas pela presença de Hinata. E também, a sua mente traiçoeira não mais comparava sua colega de time com a Hyuuga, porquê, no final de tudo, ela simplesmente preenchia seus pensamentos por completo.

Ele foi até uma cômoda próxima ao seu sofá velho e pegou uma última folha de papel seda, de cor lilás clara, e caminhou até ela, que ainda passeava os olhos pelo local. Sentindo a presença dele bem perto, ela se virou e olhou para as mãos dele, voltando a encarar os azuis do loiro.

"Eu e alguns bushins fizemos tudo, 'ttebayo. Não sei se vale mas... Eles ainda são eu mesmo, hehe. " sorrindo desconcertado, continuou. "É... Mas ainda não tem mil tsurus, eu guardei esse último papel pra você."

Ela continuou sem ter o que dizer e pegou o papel entre as mãos. Ele a olhou tão profundamente, que Hinata voltou a ficar sem ação.

"N-Naruto-k-kun... E-eu..."

"Olha, quando eu estava dobrando cada papel eu comecei a fazer um pedido. Só que Hinata-chan... E-eu não consegui deixar de pensar que você também precisava de alguma coisa, então... Eu desejei que o que você quisesse ou precisasse, dattebayo, se realizasse. Você só tem que dobrar esse último e ele se realiza."

Os olhares de ambos se cruzaram mais uma vez e ele pôde ver que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e cheios d'água. Assustou-se, mas se manteve ereto, e não desviou em nenhum segundo sequer seus olhos do dela. Naruto deu mais um passo, incerto, em direção a Hinata que continuava sem ação. Os centímetros que separavam os dois deixava o clima ainda mais desconfortável a ele, justamente porque não sabia o que fazer, e o coração batia tão acelerado que parecia estar na boca. Ela fechou e abriu os olhos novamente, respirando fundo, e percebendo a distância que estava do Uzumaki. Deu um passo decidida em direção a ele, fechou os olhos, e após deixar cair o papel de sua mão, levou a ponta dos dedos aos lábios dele. Talvez estivesse prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco, de tanto que seus batimentos tornavam-se mais rápidos e seu rosto ficava ainda mais vermelho.

Ele se mantinha imóvel. Com os olhos abertos e surpreendido pela atitude repentina dela. Os dedos finos tocavam seus lábios e ele notou que ela inclinava os próprios pés, e em um impulso, eles estavam sem qualquer distância entre um e outro, dando início a um beijo tímido e inseguro. Ele segurou os braços dela, e abriu os lábios, quando percebeu que ela paralisou. Mesmo que Hinata tivesse começado com tudo aquilo, ele sabia que ela não podia continuar, pois a timidez a impedia. Segurou entre suas mãos o rosto dela que explodia de vermelhidão, enquanto dava continuidade a aquele beijo suave, sentindo as mãos dela apertando a blusa dele. Os lábios foram tocando cada vez mais de leve, finalizando com um toque simples, em que os dois se afastaram e abriram os olhos, voltando a se encarar.

"Era isso que você queria?"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou os olhos ao chão, ainda mais acanhada.

"N-Na verdade eu tentei nesse tempo todo me afastar de você... N-não sei porque estou fazendo isso a-agora... M-Me desculpe Naruto-kun."

Ele a olhou mais uma vez e voltou a sorrir. Afastou-se dela e abaixou para pegar o último papel de seda que estava no chão. Olhou para a morena e sorriu ainda mais, voltando a sua atenção para suas próprias mãos, concentrado a fazer o último tsuru, completando assim mil, pensando no desejo que não saia de sua cabeça.

"Você não quis Hinata-chan, mas eu não ia deixar esse desejo escapar. Por isso, eu desejo que você sempre se renda a mim e que tenha mais... Como eu posso dizer'ttebayo?" olhou para cima, em um sinal que estava pensando, enquanto Hinata reparava em tudo o que ele fazia "Surtos como esse que você teve!"

Hinata corou ainda mais e ele sorriu, mais aberto e sincero, mas nas maçãs do rosto dele também havia uma cor rosada. Sem perder tempo, ele aproximou mais uma vez, tocando seu nariz no dela e falando baixo, antes de dar início a mais um beijo.

"Se você tentar se afastar de mim de novo, dobro mais mil tsurus pedindo que você nunca mais faça isso, dattebayo! Combinado?"

Ela sorriu, e afirmando com a cabeça, deixou que ele tomasse seus lábios novamente, e os dois continuaram ali, entre risos e carícias, rendendo-se um ao outro. Ele, a aquele novo sentimento duradouro que o tornava vivo, e ela a ao antigo sentimento que sempre esteve instalado. Afinal, ela tinha muito a oferecer a ele, teve a certeza que, daquele momento em diante, ele também tinha algo valioso e suficiente a oferecer a ela.

* * *

Respondendo!

.

**Wonderje:** Também achei triste. :( Ele não entende, ela também não. Mas espero que o final tenha te agradado! Pois então, o Naruto ainda não classificou como amor o que ele sente, mas ele sabe que não é da Sakura que ele precisa, e sim da Hinata. Fiz o final simples, sem "eu te amo", até porque pra mim isso não é de repente. Ainda é um processo mais devagar, haha. Enfim, espero que tenha agradado mesmo! Fiz uma one SasuSaku, se puder dá uma fuçada no meu perfil, talvez goste. Beijos, e até o próximo! :)

.

**Kaah Hyuuga:** AI QUANTOS ELOGIOS! *-* Obrigada sua linda, ameeei tudo o que você disse, tô com um sorriso besta na cara agora, UHAHUSA. O final foi algo simples, não quis fazer uma fic toda devagar e no final "Hinata eu te amo e não vivo sem você blá blá vemk gostosa" porque isso pra mim é uma baita falsidade, haha. Até porque, NaruHina é tudo muito lento, mas o resultado é lindo e fofo! Não se preocupe, bom sono! (?) E obrigada de novo! Espero que goste do final! *-*

.

J: Aaah, pois então seu desejo foi realizado! HUAHUSHUA, Obrigada pela review e espero que goste do final!

.

E aí gostaram? Mereço palmas? Pedradas? Socos? Tá parei, haha.

Beijos seus lindos, e até a próxima!


End file.
